Arigato For 556
Extra TIPS This is an extract from the pamphlet distributed at the 8/15/2009 meeting at Comiket 76. I left paragraphing, formatting and spelling errors as they were in the original text. (TL note: this is the Japanese guy who bought the pamphlet saying this, not me) ０７th Expansion Presents Umineko no Naku Koro Ni 8/15/2009 Comiket７６ Distribution booklet Arigato for ５５６ (Thanks for 556) ---- 　シエスタ姉妹近衛隊は、赤き竜の飛来を記念して結成された、記念近衛隊と いうことになっている 　しかし、それはあくまでも、縁起担ぎの後付け由来に過ぎず、その結成と運用、 国防大臣によって入念に計画されてきたものである。 The Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, made to form a flying red dragon as a memorial, became somewhat of a "Memorial Imperial Guard Corps". 　However, this was nothing more than a superficial reason. This formation and practical usage was, according to the Minister of National Defense, carefully planned out. ６８年に国防大臣は国内軍事魔法メーカーに、以下の仕様で運用できる新近衛魔法兵士の設計書を提出するように求めた。 For 68 years the National Defense Minister had been demanding that the Domestic Military Affairs Magic Maker submit designs for useful new Imperial Guard magic soldiers with the following specifications. 　それは３Ｆ計画と呼ばれる仕様で、３つのＦ、即ち、ファーストルック、フ ァーストシュート、ファーストキルを達成し、さらに、迅速な整備、迅速な運用 用、迅速な展開など、オーダーする側にとって、あまりに都合の良いことばか りが並べられたものであった。 That was, with the specificiations called the "3F Project", to achieve the Three F's, namely First Look, First Shoot, and First Kill. Furthermore, with the following qualities - timely maintenance, streamlined practicality and rapid development - it would be very convienient to the one giving the orders. 　この仕様に応えられる新型魔法生命体として、最終的には老舗のＲＡＣ社と シエスタ社が名乗りを挙げ、それぞれの設計書を提出した。 Finally, the well-established RAC and Chiester companies announced their intention to design the new model of magic life form that would live up to these expectations and submitted various design proposals. 　ＲＡＣ社は伝統のＭシリーズを、近衛隊仕様に強力なモデルチェンジを行ない、 王ペンドラゴンの近衛隊の名に恥じない戦闘力を持たせることに重点を置いた。 The traditional M-series of the RAC company underwent a powerful model change in accordance with Imperial Guard Corps specs, with an emphasis on the point that they must possess a fighting strength so as not to tarnish the name of the Dragon King Pendragon's Imperial Guard Corps. ３つのＦである、先制発見、先制攻撃、先制撃破を実現するため、単独での 絶大な攻撃力に特化し、凄まじい兵器搭載量を実現した。 As for the 3 F's, in order to implement preemptive discovery, preemptive strike, preemptive annihilation, they were equipped with dreadful onboard weapons and made to specialize in independent, tremendous offensive ability. 　これにより、単騎での大火力戦闘に対応でき、少なくともマニュアルスペッ ク上では、兵器史を塗り替えかねない、重火力魔法生命体となるはずだった。 　大臣側は、単騎重火力のフレーズを気に入り、選定終盤間際には、Ｍシリー ズの採用でほぼ内定していたという。 　それに対しシエスタ社は、迅速な整備、迅速な運用、迅速な展開などを重視。 ＲＡＣ社のＭシリーズとは真逆に、安価、堅牢、大量生産、高速展開を旨とす るシエスタシリーズを提案した。 　３つのＦについては、単騎で実現することを初期の段階で放棄。専門能力に 特化した個々のシエスタシリーズが連携することで実現するとし、用兵上の問 題でカバーできるとした。 　これはまったくにもって正論なのだが、竜王ペンドラゴンに相応しい近衛兵 であるべきとする大臣の意向を政府高官たちが汲み取り過ぎ、当初、シエスタ シリーズはまったく評価されていなかった。 　その評価は、天界や魔界などの兵器事情が変化するにつれ、次第に逆転し始 める。 　当時、最大の軍事強国として恐れられていた魔界は、物量による飽和攻撃を 得意としていた。 　しかし、対等な軍事バランスを求めるもう一方の大国、天界は、７１年に戦 争史を塗り替える新機軸、霊子戦システムの構築に成功。 ---- 　兵員と予算と物量に任せた力押しの攻撃を、完全に封殺することに成功した のである。 　これは即ち、かつての英雄譚で子供たちの憧れとして描かれてきた、単騎重 武装のヒーロー像が、もはや太古のおとぎ話の中だけになってしまったことを 示す。 　シエスタ社はその流れをいち早く察し、シエスタシリーズに霊子戦に対応で きる能力の付加を決定した。 　こうして、シエスタシリーズの最大の特徴である、愛称「うさぎの耳」が誕 生したのである。 　武装もＲＡＣ社Ｍシリーズのような旧来仕様のハードポイント装備型でなく、 霊子戦を念頭に、異次元ウェポンラックを逸早く開発。 　Ｍシリーズとは正反対に、搭載量を徹底的に犠牲にしてでも、ステルス性に 特化させた。 　シエスタ社ロビイストの活動もあり、国防大臣は同年、３Ｆ計画に対し、霊 子戦の対応を最大限考慮することと、実質上の方針転換を宣言。 　これにより、それまでまったく見向きもされてこなかった、シエスタシリー ズが、一気に脚光を浴びることとなった…。 　こうして、最終的にシエスタ社のシエスタシリーズが勝利し、赤き竜の飛来 を記念して結成した記念騎士団の名に、社名を冠する栄誉を与えられたのであ る。 　このようにして生まれたシエスタ姉妹近衛隊は、従来の、単騎重武装思想を 打ち破った初めての近衛隊であり、そのせいもあって、霊子戦の概念を理解で きない頭の古い役人と取り巻きたちによって、竜王陛下に相応しくない、安価、 低性能で見た目だけの、儀仗兵、もしくはお人形に過ぎないと扱き下ろされた。 　しかし、専門のみに特化した個々の設計により、スペシャリストを低コスト で生み出すことが出来、迅速な運用と展開を実現。 　任務に合わせてそれぞれの能力に特化した兵士を編成することにより、多種 多様な任務に対応できることを次第に知らしめた。 　個々の能力は、勇壮で重武装な他の近衛隊の兵士には遠く及ばない。 　しかし、専門性に特化した兵士で編成した彼女らの分隊は、新時代のあらゆ る戦闘で戦果を挙げていった。 　シエスタ姉妹近衛隊の姉妹という単語は、まさに彼女らが連帯した戦闘集団 であることを雄弁に語っているのである……。 ---- 　シエスタ４１０は、狙撃特化として生み出された。 　彼女には優秀な射撃レーダーが与えられているが、特に、測定結果をアナロ グ的に読み取る個性的なチューンナップが行なわれていた。 　近代の霊子戦は全て、緻密な測定結果を元に行なわれる。本来ならばそこに、 アナログ的な考えが存在する余地はない。 　しかし、戦場はデジタルでなく、常にあなろぐである。常に、０と１以外の、 想定しなかった何かが紛れ込む可能性がある。 　シエスタ４１０は、そのグレーな感覚を感じ取ることに、特に秀でるように 設計されていた試作型であった。 　入隊初期の訓練では、狙撃手としては凡才以下で、その独特な性格もあって、 かなり低い評価を受けていた。 　無論、戦場においても、友軍からのリンク情報を正確に履行せず独自の考え で解釈し、命令に従わないはぐれ者という評価を与えられていた。 　しかし、測量特化であるシエスタ４５とペアになってから、４１０は見る見 ると頭角を現し始める。 　その翌年の傀儡国代理戦争で、野戦スナイパーとして劇的に開花。 　着任からわずか１週間で、三十四式自動化巨人中隊を距離１８００メルテか ら対装甲狙撃弓で、中枢大破２騎、自律歩行不可１騎とする壮絶な戦果を挙げ る。 　その後も劇的戦果を挙げ続け、１年後には上級選抜狙撃手に昇進。昇進式典 で再会した元教官は、彼女の顔があることに何よりも仰天したと回顧している。 　狙撃手の名誉の象徴と言われる黄金弓を手にしてからは、さらにその才能を 開花。シエスタ姉妹近衛隊の狙撃十傑に数えられる栄誉を、誰よりも早く達成 した……。 　……と書くと。 　４５の素晴らしいフォローがあったからこそ、４１０の稀有な才能が開花し たのだろうと、温かく考えてしまうものだ。 　二人のペアに花を持たせようと、そう話したところ、４１０はけらけらと笑 いながら、私にこう言った……。 「４５が、必死こいてクソ真面目に測量したデータを、無視してやると、あた ふた困り出すのが面白かっただけにぇ♪」 「４１０はいつもひどいんですっ、私がちゃんと当たるように、がんばって測 量してるのに、全然無視したりとかするんです、あんまりですっ…！！」 「４５の測量は結構おかしいから、それくらいでちょうどいいにぇ。」 「結構なんてひどいですっ、最近はほとんどないですっ…！！　いっぱい怒ら れたから特に注意してるんですっ！！」 ---- 　シエスタ４５についても記しておこう。 　４５は霊子戦と特に測定に特化して生み出された。 　測定とは鋭利かつ冷酷なものであり、０か１かを正確に見極め、一切のブレ なくそれを測定し報告する。 　しかし、４５は霊子戦以前のフォーマットで基本設計がなされており、デジ タル的な測定に完全に対応できていない。 　元来の気弱で脅迫観念的な性格も相まって、自分の測定結果に自信が持てな いという、ある意味、最低最悪な測定員になってしまったのである。 　無論、訓練成績も芳しくなく、同期たちが測定員として近衛隊の守護神とな っていく中、せいぜい後方監視しか任されない、お荷物のような扱いを受けて いた。 　そんな４５だから、狙撃手の曲者扱いだった４１０のペアに選ばれたのは、 ある意味、厄介者同士をくっ付けた、寄せ集めてきな意味が強かった。 　しかし、このペアになってから二人は素晴らしい戦果を生み出すようになる のだから、世の中、何が起こるかわからないものだ。 　私は、なぜこの寄せ集めペアが最高の狙撃コンビになったのか、長いこと悩 み、最近、ようやく１つの見解に辿り着いた。 　それは、４１０主導のペアだからということである。 　４１０は曲者で命令無視が度々指摘されていたため、彼女を暴走させない、 監視を兼ねた高圧的な、あるいは上席の兵士がペアとされることが多かった。 　４１０も、上官者の命令では、勝手気ままというわけには行かず、不貞腐れ ながらも命令に従う。そこに自主性はない。 　しかし、４５は４１０を監督できるような性分ではなかった。そのため、４ １０は初めて自主性を得て、才能を発揮できるようになったわけである。 　……もっともこれを自主性というのは如何なものか。 　私に言わせれば、４５が気弱なのをいいことに、４１０が好き勝手に暴走し ているようにしか見えないのだが……。 　だから私は、４１０のその好き勝手が、狙撃の才能を開花させる鍵になった のだろうと、長いこと考えてきた。 　しかし、どうやら違ったらしい。 　４１０は、４５をからかうのが面白くて、わざと測量データを無視し、トリ ッキーな射撃を行なっているらしいのだ。 　……仰天するような射撃を行ない、４５を驚かせたり困らせたり。４１０は それに悦を得て、ますますにそれをエスカレートさせることで、戦果に結び付 けているらしいのである。 ---- 　４５は自分が玩具にされていることを、本当は嫌がっている。 　彼女は素直すぎるくらい真っ直ぐな子なので、一方的にからかわれ続けると いう関係に、公平性を見出せないのだろう。 　４１０に内緒で、自分はそのペアに相応しくないと、何度かペア換えを申請 している。 　しかし、二人のペアの華々しい戦果を司令部も知っているので、その申請が 受理されることはないだろう……。 　本来、狙撃ペアの戦果は、二人で誇るべきものだ。 　しかし、４１０のトリッキーな狙撃は、明らかにスタンドプレーによる個人 技であり、それを芸術と呼ぶ者までいる。 　その為、二人の戦果は、二人のとは解されず、４１０の個人戦果のようにさ れてしまっていることがほとんどだ。 　そして、４１０本人も、その戦果を自分の個人的なものだと吹聴してしまって いる……。 　素直すぎる４５にとって、それは悲しくないことではない。 　しかし、４１０の天才的才能の前に、それが口から出ることはなかった。 　……私は上司として、それを敏感に察し、４１０に、もう少しパートナーを 労わり、感謝するべきではないかと忠告したことがある。 「お前とて、４５からリンクがなければ、数々の狙撃は成し得なかったはず。 もう少しそのことを、４５に感謝してもいいのではないか？」 「にぇにぇ、まぁた００がお説教を言い出したにぇ。」 　４１０が、小馬鹿にしたような呆れ顔を浮かべる。 　私は、４５が色々と悩んでいること、そして、それは４１０の感謝の言葉で、 労うことが出来ると指導した。 　すると、４１０は少しだけ憤慨しながら、私にこう訴えた。 「００は誤解してるにぇ。……私は確かに戦果を威張るし自慢もするにぇ。で も、それを私一人の戦果だなんて思ったことはないし、いつだって二人の戦果 だと思ってるにぇ。」 「……そうなのか？　お前の普段の言動からは、とても二人の戦果だったと思 っていたとは思えんのだが……。」 「失礼な話だにぇ。私は４５を、これまでで、そしてこれからも最高のパート ナーだと思ってるにぇ。４５となら、出来ないことは何もないにぇ！　最高の パートナー！　いつまでもずっとペアでいたいと思ってるにぇ…！」 　そう微笑む彼女に私は、４５からペア換えを相談されたことがあるのを、打 ち明けられるわけもない…。 ---- 「……つまり、お前には４５に感謝する気持ちはあるのか？」 「あるにぇ。当然だにぇ、パートナーだにぇ。そんなこと、００にくどくど言 われる方がムカつくにぇ。」 　むしろ憮然とされる。……憮然としたいのはこっちだ。 　私は、ようやく二人の温度差を理解する。 　４１０は素直な性格でないから、誇張もするし捻くれた言い方もする。 　だから、傍目には全ての戦果を自分だけの力で得たと自慢しているように見 えてしまう。 　しかし彼女は、実際には４５とのペアなくして得られなかった戦果だと深く 理解している。 　そして、４５を最高のパートナーだと認め、これからもずっとずっと一緒に いたいと願っているのだ。 　……しかし、その気持ちが４５に、通じていない。 　４５は、自分は無能で、４１０にからかわれて馬鹿にされているだけだと信 じている。 　全ての戦果は４１０の才能によるもので、自分以外のもっと優れた姉妹とペ アを組んだなら、もっと戦果が出せると信じている……。 　だから言ってやった。 　感謝は口にしなければ伝わらないと。 「嫌にぇ。」 「……どうしてっ。」 「感謝してます、ありがとう、なんて。そんな小っ恥ずかしいこと、わざわざ 口に出して言うなんて、情けないにぇ。４５と私は最高のパートナーだから、 今さらそんなことを言わなくても、心は充分通じ合ってるにぇ…！」 　心ですでに、言葉に出来ない複雑な形で、それは共有されている。 　だからそれを、口で紡げる程度の言葉で下位翻訳してしまうと、心の中の気 持ちが、むしろみすぼらしくなってしまう。 　……彼女はそのようなことを言って、４５に謝意を伝えるべきだという私の 提案を、無視した。 　………隻眼で右方向に死角を持つ、もはや無能な斥候特化の私に、最後に与 えられた任務が、……どうやら、この曲者狙撃ペアの管理らしかった。 　４１０も、私の右が死角であることを知っていて、私の感情的な平手は、ひ らりとかわされてしまった……。 ---- 　シエスタ５５６は、最新式武具の試作品として生み出され、運用試験のため にシエスタ姉妹近衛隊に編入された、鳴り物入りだった。 　特化は、分隊火力支援。平たく言えば、重火力担当である。 　この当時は、４１０は内外でも有名なカリスマ狙撃手だったこともあり、最 新武具の５５６と組ませるのに、戦果スコア上は、ちょうど良かったに違いな い。 「分隊火力支援？　そりゃまた、ごっついのが来たにぇ。」 「わ、私たちのペアは、遠距離に特化していますが、大量の敵による一斉突撃 を近距離で食い止める力には欠けています。……きっと、それを補ってくれる 方なんじゃないかと……。」 「遠距離で、おいしい獲物だけもらって、あとは神出鬼没に蒸発ってのが、う ちらの十八番にぇ。……分隊火力支援なんて、ノロマ、必要ないにぇ♪」 　４１０は、自分の狙撃の足手まといになるから、邪魔そうな新参者はいらな いと言う。 　４５にとってそれは、きっと自分も足手まといに含まれるのだろうと、また 心の傷を増やすことになっている。 　……しかし４１０にとっては、４５との完成されたペアである自分たちに、 見知らぬ部外者が入ってきてほしくないという、純朴な気持ちがあるだけなの だ。 　私は両者の胸中を知っているから、困ったものだと、古傷が痛み耳をさする のだった。 「聞こえるか、５５６。準備はいいか。」 「はい、５５６、準備よしです。ありがとうございます。」 　５５６が、野外射撃場に立つ。 　最新式武具の火力の、お披露目だった。 　５５６は、ぱっと見る限り、４５とかなり近そうな波長を感じた。 　物腰は大人しく丁寧で、……ひょっとすると、４１０との相性は、４５同様、 かなり悪いかもしれない。 「目標、青の標的群。４５、測定開始」 「りょ、了解っ。地形測定開始、誤差修正。５５６にデータリンク。」 「……にぇ。どの程度のもんか、お手並み拝見にぇ。」 「４５よりデータリンク。目標補足。感謝します。攻撃開始。」 　５５６が無骨なる大型の鉛の弓を引く。 　……４１０たちの使う黄金弓のような優雅さは欠片もない。 ---- 　しかし、優雅さと火力に因果関係はない。 　５５６のおっとりとした雰囲気とは到底相容れると思えない、鉛の弓が吐き出 す、うねる鉛の大蛇は、一列に立てられた十数個の標的を、まさに鉛の大蛇が、 その下でベロリと舐め取るように、真横へなぎ倒し、粉々に粉砕していく。 　１本の黄金の矢で相手の弱点を美しく射抜く狙撃とはまったく異なる。 　何十、何百という鉛の矢のうねりで、相手を飲み込んで圧倒するという、ま ったく異なる、恐ろしい攻撃だった。 　私たちは新型武具の容赦ない攻撃力に、しばしの間、呆然とせざるを得なか った。 　……そしてすぐに直感する。 　この圧倒的な火力は確実に、……４１０のライバル心に火を付けるだろう。 　間違いなく。そしてさらに確実に、私の頭痛の種を増やすだろう……。 　……だろう、ではないな。……あぁ、もう４１０が絡んでるぞ。頭が痛い… …。 「……なかなかやるにぇ。」 「ありがとう。４５のデータリンクのお陰です。」 「い、いえ……。あのくらいの距離でしたら…、５５６の射撃レーダーでも充 分に補足できますし……。」 「でも、４５のデータのお陰で射撃を成功できました。ありがとう。」 「……ど、……どうも。」 　５５６は、物腰のやさしい、おっとりとした喋り方をする子だった。 　そして、もう一つの特徴として、会話の語尾に、やたらと感謝を意味する、 “ありがとう”を入れたがった。 　何かを応える度に、その語尾にはありがとうが付くのだ。 「でも、……美しくないにぇ。ほんの１５個の的を打ち抜くだけで、あんなに バリバリと鉛の矢を撃ちまくって。真ん中に小さく穴を開ければいいものを、 的ごと粉々にしちゃって。」 「……こら、４１０…！　戦争に美しいも美しくないもないぞ。５５６の射撃 に難癖をつけるな！　５５６も気にするな。４１０は少しひねくれたところが あって……、」 「いえ、そんなことはありません、００。ありがとう。……そして４１０もあ りがとう。そうですね、美しくないし、いくら戦争でも、ああいう戦い方はよ くないと思います。それを教えてくれて、ありがとう。」 　明らかに難癖とわかる４１０のそれにも、５５６は、ありがとうと言いなが ら、静かに微笑んだ。 ---- 「４１０や４５ほどの腕があるなら、正確に狙ったところを射抜くことで、不 必要な痛みも、無駄な犠牲も一切出さずに、最小限の痛みだけで任務を達成で きると思います。……でも、私のような乱暴な射撃では、相手を無慈悲に打ち 砕くだけ。……戦場であっても、無慈悲であることは許されないと思います。 それを教えてくれて、ありがとう。」 「……………………にぇ…。」 　喧嘩を吹っかける気満々だったのに、こんな風に言われて感謝されるなんて、 ４１０も想像しなかったに違いない。 　その後も、何とか自分のペースを掴もうと、色々と絡んでは、４５があたふ たしながらフォローする。そしてそれらに涼しげな笑顔で微笑み返しては、必 ず、ありがとうと感謝の言葉を付けて返事をする。 　そのやり取りが延々と続き、最後には４１０は、「こいつのあだ名は、あり がとうウサギにするにぇ。」と言わしめ、とうとう、退散させてしまうのだっ た。 　４５には、それが、相当機嫌を悪くしたように見えたのだろう。 　不貞腐れて去っていく４１０の後を、４５が追っていく。 「……ありがとうウサギとは、ひどいあだ名だな。」 「いいえ。チームメイトに、初日にあだ名を貰えるなんて思いませんでしたか ら嬉しいです。ありがとうございます。」 「……どうして、そんなにもありがとうと？　何か意味があるのなら教えて欲 しい。」 　４１０のような曲者は、その曲者ぶりを示すため、無意識のうちにそのサイ ンを会話に込めてしまう。 　……例えば、彼女の、“にぇ”という語尾などがそうだ。 　しかし５５６は曲者には見えず、ありがとうという言葉に固執するような、 ひねくれたところは見つけられなかったから、それに私は興味を持ったのだ。 　………すると５５６は、初めてありがとうを付けずに、私にこう言った。 「私は、強いです。シエスタ本社試験チームでも抜群の成績でした。……です が、自惚れたことはありません。私が最高の成績を出せるのは、そのために側 面を支援してくれたチームメイトがあってこそです。……だから私は、常に自 分の成績は、それを支えてくれた近しい仲間たちのお陰だと感謝していま す。」 「………爪の垢を煎じて、４１０に飲ませたい気持ちだ。」 「でも、私はその感謝を、相手に伝わるようにしていたのか、疑問に思ったこ とがあります。」 「…………疑問？」 ---- 「はい、私は、みんなに感謝しています。……でもそれを、誰にも伝えず、わ かってもらえず、二度と会えない関係になってしまったら。その相手は、私に 感謝されたことはなかったと生涯思ってしまうでしょう。私が本当は感謝して いるとしても。」 「………………。」 「私たちはシエスタ姉妹近衛隊の兵士です。……いえ、命ある限り誰であって も。ある日、突然、人は二度と会話が出来なくなる関係になります。突然訪れ たその日に、慌ててそれまでの感謝を伝えようと思っても、もう、それを伝え ることはできない。………その時、相手は私のことをどう思うのでしょうね。 ……私はそれを思うと、……悲しいのです。」 　大勢の数え切れないほどの人たちに、常に感謝しているつもりでした。 　でも、それを誰にも伝えませんでした。 　だから彼らは、私が感謝していないと思ったとしても、罪はないのです。 「そして、その誤解を解く機会が、ある日突然、永遠に失われたとしたら。… ……その人に私は、感謝されたことがない冷たい女の子だと、永遠に思われ続 けるでしょう。そして私も、どうしてその時が訪れるまで、それを一度も伝え ることが出来なかったのかと、永遠に後悔するでしょう。……きっといつか想 いが伝わる？　言葉で伝えるのは野暮？　互いは通じ合ってるから、今さら言 葉なんて必要ない……？　私、そういうのが嫌いになったんです。だから。… ……私は全ての人との出会いに、常に次の機会が唐突に失われるかもしれない ことを、常に怯えています。……こうして００と話している今日でさえ、最後 の日かもしれない。明日のあなたに、私は出会える幸運を賜れないかもしれな い。……だから私は二度と。…………相手に感謝を伝える機会を逃したくなく て、常にありがとうと、……相手に言い添えるのです。……だから、こんな話 を聞いてくれて、ありがとう。」 　それは確かに、……悲しい話だった。 　もしもある日、突然、４５が姿を消してしまったら。……４１０は、４５に 感謝の気持ちを伝えることが出来なかったと、永遠に後悔するかもしれない。 　……そして４５も、４１０にはただの一言も感謝されたことがないと、永遠 に悲しみに包まれるかもしれない。４１０は、本当はあんなにも素直に、４５ のことを感謝しているにもかかわらず。 「だから。私はあなたにも、ありがとうを。」 「…………不要だな、私には。」 「……え？」 ---- 「私は分隊のリーダーとして、誰も脱落させない。そのような無様を許さない。 それは貴様とてだ。感謝の言葉を濫りに使い、いつでも我が分隊を抜け出せる ように心の準備をするなど、不届き千万っ。その腑抜けた根性、この私がみっ ちりと叩き直してやるッ。ようこそ、我が分隊へ…！！　貴様を歓迎する！」 「ありがとうございます、００。シエスタ５５６、着任します。」 　この日から、マリア卿の護衛は、四人組でとなったのだった………。 　あなたは、ありがとうって、……伝えられるうちに、ちゃんと伝えてますか …？ Arigato for ５５６ 　＜おしまい＞ Category:Arcs Category:Extra Arcs